This invention relates to an electrical junction box, and more particularly relates to an electrical junction box in which a vehicle body bracket engaging portion is engaged with a vehicle body bracket of a vehicle body, such as an automobile body, to reinforce the vehicle body bracket engaging portion.
There is a structure in which a vehicle body bracket receiving portion of an electrical junction box is engaged with and secured to a vehicle body bracket made of a metal material and projected from a vehicle body to fix the electrical junction box to the vehicle body.
In this case, since a casing of the electrical junction box is made of a resin molded product and the vehicle body bracket receiving portion projected from the casing is engaged with the vehicle body bracket made of a metal material having a high strength, there is a possibility of breaking the vehicle body bracket receiving portion.
Recently, electrical components to be mounted on a motor vehicle, and electrical circuit systems in the vehicle, have increased sharply in connection with increased functionality in the motor vehicle. Consequently, a weight of the electrical junction box increases to two or three times the weight of a conventional electrical junction box. Accordingly, it has been required to enhance strength of the vehicle body bracket receiving portion.
Heretofore, JP 2001-167141 A has disclosed an electrical junction box in which a vehicle body bracket receiving portion to be attached to a mating member is reinforced to prevent the receiving portion from being broken.
In a reinforcing structure for a resin casing disclosed in JP 2001-167141 A, as shown in FIG. 8, a resin casing 1 is provided, on a side wall 2, with bracket holding wall portions 3. An attachment bracket 4 to be fixed on a mating member is provided on an outer surface of the bracket holding wall portion 3. The bracket holding wall portion 3 projects outward from the side wall 2 in a stepped manner. Ribs 5 are integrally provided on an inner surface of the bracket holding wall portions 3 so that the ribs 5 extend in a vertical direction. The ribs 5 increase a thickness of the bracket holding wall portions 3.